


For Which I Have To Howl

by shiroiori



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), JohnDave Week, JohnDave Week 2018, M/M, Teen Wolfstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiori/pseuds/shiroiori
Summary: screaming in the dark / i howl when we're apart / drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart / my fingers claw your skin / try to tear my way in / you are the moon that breaks the night for which i have to howl - Howl, Florence and the MachineAll things considered, Dave thinks they could've handled the school year worse. They are, after all, still in one piece long enough to spend the day before the full moon playing lacrosse.JohnDave Week Day 3: paranormal or interspecies romance.





	For Which I Have To Howl

For as much as their lives had changed in the past year, the day was like any other summer day. John had a one hand around a slushie and one hand out the window, and everything was right in Dave's world. The full moon was coming up, and in an attempt to stave off John's suddenly boundless energy, they were taking Dave's shitty Jeep to the middle of the woods like they used to.

Every now and then, Dave would look over to find John staring at him, expression soft and affectionate, and he convinced himself that he was looking away to keep his eye on the road instead of to cover the flush crawling up his cheeks.

Not everything had changed. John's closet was still half-Dave's clothes, John's dad still made breakfast for three most of the time, and Dave still spent every wednesday night curled up on the floor of the Egbert's living room floor, watching shitty B-horror movies (made ten times funnier by John's newfound werewolf status). Now, when Dave crawled up the side of John's house to crawl into his unlocked window, he could burrow against John and warm up quick--he was warm all the time now, and Dave would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate it.

John was more tactile. Dave didn't know if it was being an honorary member of a pack or what, but John always had a hand on him now, on his wrist or his knee or the back of his neck. Every touch was casual, but lingering. It had lead to multiple nights of Dave looking up at the ceiling, resolutely ignoring how /easy/ it would be to roll over and plaster himself against John's side, to kiss his neck, to wake him with a kiss and make it up to him slowly.

The first time Dave had gone with John to spend the full moon with the pack, John had come back to Dave wisecracking at the alpha, claws to his neck. Dave hadn't meant to piss him off and had gotten an apology later, but John had spent most of the rest of the night with Dave in his lap, arms coiled tight around him and his face buried in Dave's neck.

There was basically no way John hadn't been able to tell how his breath against his neck had effected Dave, but he'd let that go without a word.

The two of the deserved a vacation, if he was being honest. Werewolf hunters, an entire pack of alphas, and senior year all at once had left them exhausted and ragged. Seeing John so carefree, that bright smile on his lips, was indefinitely precious to Dave now. He didn't get to smile like that often anymore. Maybe now that things had settled, they could have some peace.

At long last, they parked--an hour of driving left Dave antsy to get out of the Jeep, and as soon as he closed the door, John was around the vehicle and upon him, scooping him into his arms and letting out a loud, happy whoop. The delight was contageous, and Dave was grinning as he said, "Whoa, hey there, loup-garou, ease off the ass a little. Give a guy some warning, buy him dinner first."

"I make you dinner all the time," John replied, burying his face in Dave's chest. "You're the one who sneaks into my bedroom every night--maybe you should be buying me dinner, huh?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Dave laughed, batting uselessly at John's arms until he let him down. "Okay. We have lacrosse gear, blankets, and a cooler full of tasty, tasty snacks and drinks. Are you ready to enjoy a few hours of peace and quiet?"

"I'm ready to enjoy a few years of peace and quiet!" John stepped away from Dave to pop the back of the Jeep, grabbing the blanket and cooler. "I'll set this up under a tree so you don't burn your baby skin when we take breaks," he teased, and laughed when Dave responded by sticking out his tongue.

The afternoon passed in a blur of lacrosse sticks and shouted strategy, the two of them trying to pick apart what the team had done wrong that year. They couldn't really do anything about their own performances being lost to the steady march of time, but they could leave the team with some pointers.

The last time they flopped down, Dave made the mistake of looking over at John. He was grinning, sweaty and breathing hard and happy, so happy that just looking at him made Dave's chest ache. Despite all the changes in their lives, he was basically the same dorky guy, and the fierce rush of affection that followed that thought was what prompted Dave to lean over and kiss him, soft and sweet. John went still and Dave pulled away, pink to the tips of his ears. "Oh, fuck," he breathed, "oh shit, I'm sorry."

John looked up at him with wide eyes and a slowly growing smile and shook his head, sitting up. "No," he laughed, "no, no--don't be sorry! Oh my god, Dave, I've wanted to do that all day." He gave Dave no time to question this, curling his hand into Dave's hair and tugging him down into another kiss.

It was new. It wasn't like Dave had never been kissed, but he'd certainly never been kissed by anyone so intent on tasting every last nook and cranny of his mouth, or anyone so terribly, terribly warm, or someone so ceaselessly enthusiastic. He made himself stop thinking, and John made a low, soft sound of content as Dave shifted so he was atop him.

Dave had never been so glad to have brought the blanket--as nice and cool as the grass would be, not being covered in clippings was greatly appreciated, particularly when John rolled them over and bracketted Dave in place with his forearms. "Hey," Dave said softly, and John peppered kisses all over his face. "Hi there," he hummed in response, pecking Dave's lips. "This okay?"

"John." Dave curled his fingers in the sides of John's shirt. "If you stop kissing me, I'm going to die. I'm going to roll over and die. I will smother myself with the blanket." John shushed him and then kissed him again, and Dave suddered as he sucked on his tongue.

"Can I give you hickeys," John asked, pulling away with a smug expression, "or would that be enough to lead to your self-strangulation?" Dave didn't entertain him with a response, bringing a hand up to pull John's head down against his shoulder. This time around, the way John exhaled against his neck was very much intentional, and Dave shuddered as he licked a wet stripe across his skin.

John was very, very careful as he closed his teeth around Dave's neck, his whole body tense against Dave's as he painstakingly slowly sucked at his skin. Dave writhed under him, fingers tangled tightly in his hair. "Not gonna break," he murmured, "not made of tissue. You won't turn me--gotta mean it to do that." John didn't budge on how hard he bit, but he did relax a little, shifting so he could get at Dave's neck without having to dodge his own arm.

When John pulled away, his pupils were blown wide and Dave was covered in impossible to hide bruises, his eyes half-lidded as he smiled up at him. "Oh my god," John breathed, leaning in to press their foreheads together. "Oh my god, why did you enjoy that so much?" Dave shrugged, lifting his head to kiss John softly. "Why did you?" he replied, and John chased him down to kiss him some more.

He didn't get his answer for a long while, not until his lips were swollen and the space between them was reduced to nothing. Night fell and the fireflies were out and Dave let his eyes slide closed. He wouldn't sleep here--John wouldn't let him--but a nap sounded nice. "Because," John murmured against his shoulder, "you're mine."

"What because I'm yours?"

"Why I liked marking you up. Because anyone who sees you will know. Because you're letting me." It wasn't a promposal or a cheesy date request, but it had Dave's stomach flipping anyway. He wrapped his arms around John tight, tight, tighter until John was pretending to gasp for breath, and stared up at the stars through the branches of the tree they were under.

It wouldn't always be easy--college meant moving and adjusting to a new town and stresss all over again, even without werewolf bullshit. New territory meant new power struggles, not that anyone was going to believe them when they said that John was a true alpha, hadn't slaughtered for his place. But for the day, for this one evening, Dave could pretend that they could stay like this forever. He would miss Beacon Hills, but Dave was starting to look forward to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> iiiiiii am a big ol' sucker for were!john, and also a sucker for teen wolf, despite having only seen up through season 3a. if i keep wanting to continue the fills like this, i'm never going to be able to write anything else!


End file.
